the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Girda Heth
Girda Heth is a nephilim and daughter of the grigori named Gadreel, who works in the intelligence division of The Imperium. She, like her father, joined The Imperium but she works as an agent for The Peacekeepers where her handler is Isk. She joined a group with an alternate version of Isk, Iskendriel, but their relationship is strained by Iskendriel's bad attitude and Girda's determination to be good. She resents being called an angel and holds negative feelings about her own kind and her own existence. Description Appearance She wears the black and white habit of a nun and a coif that covers her hair. Under this, however, she has black trousers and a pair of heavy-duty boots designed for action. Personality Girda is compliant and respects authority. She is good natured and will seek to inspire positive feelings in others she meets, especially those that rely upon herTales Post 10, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. She will use basic psychology to try to understand other people and tried to look for reasons for their negative behaviour. However she can lose patience, especially with Iskendriel, and will berate someone who is being purposefully mean. Powers Divine Powers See also: Divine Powers Girda Heth, as a nephilim born of a Watcher, has inherited powers over divinity. Divine powers require that the individual remain 'good' else risk losing those powersTales Post 11, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Senses Atop of standard human senses, Girda Heth can sense more, such as history or civilisation. This isn't exact and is just a feeling, such as being able to sense the presence of a past civilisation even if they have been destroyed long ago. Protective Sphere Girda can protect a protective sphere around a wide radius. The sphere is mostly invisible unless it comes into contact with a physical substance, in which case it will shimmer gold as it attempts to push that substance aside through deflection. Within the sphere the people are protected from outside issues such as warmth regulation, atmosphere as well as physical attacks. History Tales from The Imperium The Peacekeepers Main article: The Peacekeepers (Story Arc) Girda Heth was assigned to a group by her handler, Isk. Top of that team was Iskendriel, an alternate version of Isk herself, but unlike Isk, Iskendriel proved to be argumentative and rude. Despite that, Girda originally intended to respect Iskendriel's directions and perform her duty. They were sent, via The Kracker, back in time to the NeSiverse where they had to plant reality stabilisers upon The Lamb to protect it from the Time-Lock Event. The event locked Ameryl, the Right Arm of The Imperium, within it, but her ship could still be spared and preserved for use by The Imperium. Another mission saw Girda arrive on the planet Necrill in the Myst Sector after the disappearance of an Imperium settlement there. Dusty tried to scry the fate of the town but was unable to get an accurate reading because the threads of fate were knotted due to time-travelling and so many past civilisations on the planet. Iskendriel was annoyed and chastised him for being useless, after which she also insulted Girda. Instead they would return to the town of Kildare where Dr Lawrence Carroll was trying another means of discovering the answers but after she complained that he should get his legs cured so he wouldn't be wheelchair-bound, Girda was too angry to keep her frustration in and she chastised Iskendriel for her insensitivity and lack of foreknowledge on Dr Carroll's condition - he is unable to be cured. Notes Britt's Commentary "As Gadreel is based on the real named GadreelGadreel article, Wikipedia. and the GrigoriWatcher (angel) article, Wikipedia. of the BibleBible article, Wikipedia., Girda is also loosely based on Biblical sources. The nephilimNephilim article, Wikipedia. are said to be the offspring of the grigori or fallen angels and in the novel Hush, HushHush, Hush article, Wikipedia., by Becca FitzpatrickBecca Fitzpatrick article, Wikipedia., the nephilim can be made to swear fealty to a fallen angel and thus be possessed. I tenuously borrowed this concept for the nephilim so that Girda (and others of her kind) could be controlled or possessed by grigori, fallen angels or even demons in NeS canon." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nephilim Characters Category:Peacekeepers Category:The Imperium Characters Category:Fallen Angel Characters